What happened in Vegas, stays in Vegas?
by Yum2
Summary: Should what happened in Vegas stay in Vegas' Naruto pounders on that saying. AU SuiNaruone sided SuiSaku. Of course, I do not own Naruto.


Hello,

**Dislaimer:** I do not own Naruto

This is the idea I got for a Sui/Nauru one-shot contest. But since I was lazy, I did not finish the story in time to submit it. SUE ME! :p

Anyway I hope You will enjoy it.

This is dedicated to **StarsOfYaoi**, of course, since she is the one who told me about that contest.

**……………………………**

**Should what happened in Vegas stay in Vegas?**

**……………………………**

"How did you meet?" Sakura asked aggressively, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Naruto let an uneasy laugh escape his lips looking everywhere but at Sakura. He was awkwardly sitting on the edge of a comfortable bright red sofa in the lodge of some high standard hotel in Tôkyô. He was now facing the girl -no, the woman in reality- who had once -not so long ago- been the center of his life.

"In Vegas..." Naruto answered chewing his lower lip.

His eyes wandered around the room slowly, he caught the sight of two pale blonds speaking animatedly to each other.

"In Vegas?" Sakura asked frowning a bit, her lips stretching in a grimace.

"Aa" Naruto answered automatically, his eyes fixed on the blond man on the other side of the room.

"What were you doing in Vegas?" Sakura asked angrily, her green eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Naruto gulped: If he told her, he was as good as dead. And with Sakura's accusing glare fixed on him, he felt like a trapped mouse in the paws of a hungry cat.

"THE BATHROOM?!"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he abruptly stood up shoving the table of balance spilling coffee all over the smoked-glass low table, his eyes fixed on the pale blond duo. The woman was nodding frantically, her blond pony tail flying around her as she encouraged loudly the other blond to continue on with his story. The man's eyes darted from the over-exited woman to Naruto. Naruto's eyes met with the steel blue eyes of the man.

"Argh Naruto!" Sakura yelled commanding Naruto's attention back to her.

Naruto's eyes diverted slowly from the man after catching a glimpse of the shark like smirk on those pale thin lips. Naruto looked down biting his lower lip down again trying to stop himself to smile back at the man. His eyes fell on the low-table.

"Oh my God! Sorry Sakura!" Naruto cried throwing frantically white paper napkins on the ever growing coffee puddle.

"You're lucky you didn't ruin my dress, idiot!" Sakura scolded, glaring at Naruto. "I have bought this Dress to impress _**Suigetsu-sama.**_"

She glanced behind her blushing slightly at the sight of the blond man speaking quietly with her rival-best friend.

"And it would be all a waste if it was stained!" She added scornfully.

She turned her gaze back on Naruto, her mint green eyes flashing: "I would have never forgiven you if your clumsiness had ruined my dress!"

Naruto smiled, the right corner of his mouth raising slightly as he sat back on the sofa looking down at his hands.

"So? You met in Vegas?" She tried to sound interested but Naruto knew better now.

He knew she could not care less. She wanted details about the guy she had decided she was in love with. It was all part of her 'love-at-the-first-sight' act: she had done the same twice already and each time she used Naruto as an information gathering dog.

'But this time, it is different...' Naruto though throwing his head back on the sofa.

He really did not want to tell anything to her. He wanted to keep his secrets to himself. A small smile formed on his lips. He would tell her, maybe not the all truth, but part of it. It should satisfy her until the Grand Final.

"Yes... In Vegas..." Naruto fixed his gaze on the ceiling. "I was... gone... working..."

……………………………

"In the Bathroom..." He repeated smirking.

His steel blue eyes were fixed on the sky blue eyes of the man on the other side of the room, his smirked widened as he saw the blond bit his lips.

"You know that place where you can shower, brush your teeth? Bathroom? Ring a bell?" Suigetsu taunted.

"I know what a bathroom is!" Ino blushed gritting her teeth together, her jaws so firmly set that it was hurting her.

"Aa." Suigetsu muttered coolly a smirk on his face.

But Ino had heard it loud and clear.

She closed her eyes taking a deep calming breath. She had not even said two words to that guy and she already hated him.

And to say Sakura had decided to pin on him! Manipulating her way so she would be in charge of the file linked to Suigetsu when in the beginning it was Naruto's!

It was a big project and Naruto had been the one to make it up from the scratch.

She had known Naruto was very proud of his work and that his one project could be his pass for his long awaited and well-deserved promotion. But Sakura had gone behind Naruto's back and done doe eyes to their boss until he decided to give her the file and put Naruto on more menial works who would not be worth any praise and certainly not get him a promotion.

Ino shook her head. It was entirely Naruto's fault if he was in this situation. He had let Sakura walk all over him for so long that, now, she did not even bother feeling guilty about it. If he had simply told her off...

Ino tried to ignore the fact that Naruto had always had a soft spot if not the hugest crush on Sakura since they first met and that was the reason why he had let her have her way most of the time.

Sometimes, Ino envied Sakura.

She would love to have someone loving her so much that they would be ready to let go of so much for her.

But she was not the lucky one! Sakura was! And she exploited Naruto's kindness as much as she could.

It made Ino sick to witness this.

And this project, Naruto had treated it like his baby and Ino thought that it would be for this one that Naruto would fight and it would be a bloody battle -maybe the end of a era?- which Sakura would win without a doubt.

Because Sakura always got what she wanted!

Especially for this one, because Sakura was 'in love' with Suigetsu.

Of course, Ino could perfectly understand what Sakura found in Suigetsu: Tall, Sexy, Exotic, with a big bank account – that, she knew, was one of the major plus in Sakura's list system. But his personality...

She sighed looking up at Suigetsu. He was not looking at her, in fact he was totally ignoring her at the moment. His eyes were fixed on something or rather someone on the other side of the room. Ino turned her head to be able to see over her shoulder. Surprisingly what came in her field vision was not the scantily dressed Sakura but a frantic Naruto clumsily throwing napkin on the table in front of him babbling loudly some excuses to Sakura.

Now, she was curious. He said that he met Naruto in a bathroom, not toilets. A bathroom?! She frowned. There was something fishy here.

……………………………

Naruto suddenly stopped his tale.

Why would he bother telling her?

Suigetsu had nothing to do with her. And if he had a say to it, the situation would stay as it was.

"Ah anyway like they say What happened in Vegas Stays in Vegas." Naruto concluded.

"You've got to tell me!" Sakura whined, scolding darkly at Naruto.

"Why would you want to know about Suigetsu anyway?" Naruto complained totally forgetting to add the suffix after the name of his 'client'.

"Suigetsu-sama is my client." Sakura informed smugly.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled in outrage.

He knew it, he simply knew it!

She had done it again: snatching the important project away from him!

He had guessed she would 'fall in love' with Suigetsu. But he had though seeing how she had been told off the last time she had tried to work for her 'love interest':

"I do not mixed my private life with my professional life." He had answered her quite loudly in the middle of the office's lobby -It had been a total humiliation for her-, that she would have learned and tried a different approach.

An approach which would not involved stealing yet an other important project from Naruto.

It was like... the third one. Naruto tried to remember: She snatched the UVERworld project from him and then the Vamp one, in all those she had had a 'love interest' and he had let her go away with it.

But no, not this time!

'Love interest' of her or not, he would not let her have it!

It was his baby, the one he had worked on days and nights for weeks on! And there was no way way, that he would let her gather his well deserved praises.

"And for what reasons?" Naruto asked.

"Because the project need to be conducted by someone competent." Sakura answered matter-of-fact-ly. "It's a big project. I've more important projects under my belt than you, Naruto. So it's only logical that I should take responsibility for this one too."

Sakura looked up smugly at Naruto. She had every arguments prepared. And Naruto could only grit his teeth in anger. Most of her 'important projects' had been, in fact, team projects Naruto had participated in also. But the two projects Naruto had let go to Sakura were now coming back to haunt him.

He had made a mistake letting his feelings get the better of him!

That what Suigetsu had told him when Naruto had told him about his work.

'Your work is not the place for fucking goody-two-shoes. You've to be a shark if you want to go anywhere. That Sakura Bitch had it right! You should never let your fucking feeling get the better of you when it comes to work.' Suigetsu had berated him.

"I've looked through your work already. Quite impressive. But I've done better. I already have a presentation ready. I'll present it to Suigetsu-sama during the meeting."

Naruto went pale.

He had his presentation ready too. But knowing Sakura had gone through his work, the two presentations would most likely be alike. If he wanted to challenge Sakura's claim on the project, he needed an outstanding presentation which would blow Suigetsu and his boss' mind away. And that was not the feeling he got from the presentation he had done.

Naruto got up from his sitting position.

"I'm not letting you go with this one, Sakura." Naruto informed.

No, he would not: for this one he would fight.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned pouting, her brows furrowed.

"Exactly what I said." Naruto answered bluntly. "I, too, will make my presentation this afternoon. And It'll blow every one minds away dattebayo!"

Sakura blinked at Naruto raising an eyebrow in a way that could only meant: 'You're talking big but you have actually no chance.'

Naruto turned on his heels walking straight to the table were Suigetsu and Ino were talking.

……………………………

"WHAT?!" Naruto voiced echoed in the lobby.

Ino turned around to see Sakura's smug face. She surely just informed Naruto that she had taken over the project while he was in Vegas.

"Ah, so she told him, the Fucking vixen." Suigetsu muttered.

"You knew?" Ino asked.

"That Sakura was going to be the head project instead of Naruto? Yes." Suigetsu answered matter-of-fact-ly.

"And you did not protest?" Ino scolded.

"Why the Fuck would I?" Suigetsu asked with a smile, his pointy teeth glittering under the artificial light of the lobby.

"Isn't Naruto your friend?" Ino asked.

"So?"

Ino was getting frustrated by Suigetsu's lack of direct answer.

"So wouldn't you want to work with your friend?" Ino asked trying to get out her answer.

"Aa, depending on their fucking skills." Suigetsu answered.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee! You mean you won't make a move to help Naruto?" Ino asked flabbergasted.

She had thought Suigetsu and Naruto were good friends or even something more when she saw them getting out together from the elevator standing so near to one an other that it could only be suspicious to any on-lookers. But here Suigetsu was, telling her in no uncertain terms that he would not lift a finger to help Naruto to get his precious project back.

Had she read things wrong?

Were the sparks flying around when Naruto and Suigetsu looked at each other just her imagination over-working itself?

She frowned.

That could not be!

But...

What kind of person would let their love interest got their project snatch away from under their nose and do nothing about it?

Ino looked up at Suigetsu, narrowing her eyes.

He was looking down at her a smug smirk on his lips.

Ino bit on her thumb's nail, a bad habit she had taken on doing when she was trying to figure things out.

Or maybe Suigetsu was so sure that Naruto would fight for the project that he did not even bother to interfere.

He was that confident about Naruto skills!

Ino knew that Naruto was good, he could even be exceptional when he was pushed out of his comfort zone.

She had seen it during the 'project competition':

Their boss had created this as to 'stimulate' workers -it was more for his own fun and to stop any strong camaraderie to settle in the office thus making sure that he always got the upper hand on his employees.

It was a competition between teams or, sometimes, individuals hand-picked by their boss for a client. Generally, it was quite important projects as those competitions always gave fabulous results.

Each time Naruto had been picked in a team or as an individual to compete, he had done fabulously and won the prize aka project which had lead him to his current place in the office's hierarchy: One of the most trusted designer just behind Sakura.

But Ino knew Sakura had the best chances.

Even if Naruto had worked his ass off before leaving for Vegas, Sakura had had access to all his files and she must have come up with an even more brilliant presentation based on Naruto's research.

Ino felt somewhat bad for Naruto to see, once again, his work stolen from him by Sakura, but that was the motto in the office: 'Only the cunning will succeed.'

"Excuse-me. But I must take my leave." A voice interrupted her musing.

She looked up to see Naruto bowing at Suigetsu.

"I won't be able to show you around Tôkyô today, I'm afraid, Suigetsu-sama." Naruto explained looking up at Suigetsu.

Ino could swear she saw Suigetsu pouted, but a second later it was replaced by the blank professional look Suigetsu seemed to always sport.

"I promise to make it up to you!" Naruto added in a whisper.

Now Ino did not imagined the large smirk that adorned Suigetsu's face, nor the blushing face of Naruto when Suigetsu whispered something in his ear.

Oh how she wanted to know what had happened in that Bathroom!

……………………………

Naruto knew the subject perfectly, and he knew he could design something amazing for it.

But he needed more time. Time he would not get.

The presentation was at four thirty and it was presently ten to three.

He took a sip of his coffee wincing slightly as the cold liquid made its way down his throat. That was a bad habit he had got while staying in Vegas, drinking coffee -he had not found any decent tea there and had taken on drinking coffee as a replacement.

He looked down at the half-full cup and sighed.

He felt somewhat lonely, here. He had never felt this alone before. He missed the noises of Vegas.

Naruto stretched his arm to switch the radio on but the pouring music was much more a bother to his concentration than the heavy silence had been.

He stopped a moment, looking at his half finished project.

It looked promising to him. A complete different idea than what he had imagined first. He had changed everything, he even changed the usual color pattern used by the company and went for some shocking bright colors: metallic blue clashing with bright Orange. And it looked good to him.

But something was missing...

He needed a little bit of inspiration.

He took out his cell phone and dialed the number he, now, knew by heart which was somewhat a miracle since Naruto had always been very bad at remembering numbers: he could not even give his own cell-phone number if asked.

"Moshi Moshi" A voice answered.

And Naruto smiled to himself, feeling inspiration already coming back to him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Touring around Tôkyô with a banshee hooked on my sleeve. Fucking shit! She is worst than a bloodsucker." The person cursed.

"Who is on the phone?" A demanding definitely feminine voice asked on the other end.

"I can't get ride of that annoying bitch." The voice answered. "You owe me! Do you hear me, Naruto? You fucking owe me! And you better fucking make it up to me, tonight!"

"Go to the Pachinko (1) district, it's the only place crowded at this hour. You'll be able to lose her there." Naruto supplied in an attempt to alleviate his debt.

"Pachinko? Maybe I'll win you a prize while I'm in there, some handcuffs, maybe." The voice wondered.

Naruto blushed at the answer.

"Fluffy one then." Naruto replied blushing even more.

What the Hell had come over him to tell him that?

"Fluffy handcuffs it's then." The voice confirmed.

And Naruto quickly hung up.

"Argh!" He yelled in frustration.

Could he not have said something even more embarrassing?

Naruto passed his hands in his hair and blinked.

Wait! That could be an idea!

……………………………

"Who is on the phone?" Sakura asked quite angry that Suigetsu would answer the phone while She was talking to him.

Could whoever was on the end, not wait?

Sakura scolded as she listened in on the conversation.

She got quickly frustrated as she could not understand most of the conversation. Suigetsu-sama was talking so quickly and what with Suigetsu-sama's strong American accent when he spoke over to the phone. He never talked like that when he talked to her.

Maybe that was a way to tell the person off?

That surely was it!

"Ah? He hung up." Suigetsu let escape as he slipped his phone back in the inside pocket of his vest.

Sakura beamed in happiness: Suigetsu-sama liked her so much that he was ready to tell whoever was on the phone off for her, using that non-understandable America accent on purpose!

"Hey, you know where there is any fucking Pachinko?" Suigetsu asked.

"Pachinko?" Sakura asked unsure she had heard him right.

Sakura frowned. Pachinko were the most boring game she knew, all one had to do was sat there and wait until they ran out of balls or had enough balls to win a prize.

"Don't make me fucking repeat." Suigetsu scolded. "I fucking hate repeating myself."

"Ah, sorry!" Sakura bowed.

"Fuck. And now we are gone with a fucking range of sorry. What the Hell is it with Japanese and Sorry anyway?!" Suigetsu lamented.

Sakura paled further. It was the second time she got it wrong. She had to say something to go back into Suigetsu's good side. But whatever came to her mind made her wonder if it would not anger Suigetsu-sama even more.

"The Pachinko district is this way." She gulped lamely, pointing at the left.

"See. No fucking need of fucking sorry to say that." Suigetsu said walking passed her to the left.

Sakura looked at Suigetsu retreating back.

What kind of vocabulary was that? Could he not keep himself from swearing in front of a lady?

Sakura scolded. She would have to work him out of this bad habit. But it was not for now, she would have to endure it for the sake of their love and her project.

She skipped up to him linking their arms together.

"I'll come with you." She said cheerfully.

……………………………

Naruto locked down his front door and took a look at his watch.

He had thirty minutes to get to the hotel, good!

He looked one more time in his bag, making sure he had everything in there.

Laptop: check; Presentation booklets: check; prototype: Check.

He smiled to himself, skipping down the stairs. He would blow their mind away and get the project just under Sakura's nose.

He throw the front door of his apartment building opened and danced his way out.

"Keep some energy for tonight." A smug voice said.

"Don't worry I'll always have enough energy." Naruto said in a sing-song voice.

He walked up to the man.

"Did you come to pick me up?" Naruto asked making some cute face at Suigetsu.

"What do you fucking believe?" Suigetsu answered. "That banshee was a pain in the ass to get ride of. But I lost the bitch in the Pachinko as you had advice."

Naruto beamed, putting his arms around Suigetsu's neck.

"I got you something from the fucking Pachinko. Fucking Annoying Addictive Games those are. Worst than fucking the fucking slot machine!" Suigetsu announced leaning down for a kiss.

"Hmm, You'll show me?" Naruto asked in a sweet voice, his lips mere millimeters away from Suigetsu's.

"Yes." Suigetsu answered leaning for a kiss.

But Naruto evaded and trotted away to the passenger side of the car.

"Not before I blow your mind away with my presentation, " Naruto said with a mocking bow as he entered the car. "Hurry up. Sooner we are there. The sooner it'll be over. The sooner you'll have a piece of this ass."

Naruto could not believe how bold he had become on sexual matters.

But that was to be when one dating someone like Suigetsu. Suigetsu was the type of person who had no complex, no taboo. With him, you could talk whatever way you wanted as long as you tell the truth. You could call him a bastard in his face, he did not care. But try to butter him up and you would end up on his wrong side.

And that was what Naruto really liked about him.

Naruto smiled as Suigetsu sped away making the tires squealed on the macadam.

They were at the hotel in record time, and Naruto had even got a couple of minute to perfect his presentation.

He entered the small private room the company had rented for the presentation. Suigetsu had refused to do any presentation at their office. It was a matter of pulling the project director out of their comfort zone, he had explained.

Naruto was ready for this, but he was not sure Sakura was.

Sakura might be a good designer, but she always needed some time to adapt to new situations, that was why Naruto got to go to Vegas to present one of their team project and not her: He could adapt to whatever was thrown toward him in a matter of seconds while she needed minutes sometimes even hours to adapt.

Naruto entered the room confident as he had never been before.

"Naruto?" His boss exclaimed quite surprise to see him here. "Had Sakura not told you she took over the project?"

"She did." Naruto answered.

He watched as his boss nodded contently to himself.

"But I decided to make my own presentation anyway." Naruto challenged. "I know the project better than Sakura: I've worked on it even before the contract was ours. I've given my best to it. And I will NOT let this project go easily."

"You've to understand Naruto that this is a big project, bigger than any other you have managed before. And every important projects I ever gave you, were handed down to Sakura just before the presentation. It always worked just fine before. You never complained about this." His boss explained trying to discourage Naruto.

It was clear that his boss did not want to show division in front of the client -in the office, he did not care. But the client were to be impressed by their work not by their bickering.

"Let him." Suigetsu interfered. "I'll choose the less shitty of the two. I like to have the choice, anyway."

Naruto smirked. He knew Suigetsu would provide him with the opportunity, just so he could claim that Naruto owed him.

"What are you fucking waiting for?" Suigetsu asked. "Begin already. I've no time to fucking waste here."

……………………………

Sakura was out of breath, she had ran all the way from the office to the hotel.

Why no one had told her the meeting place had been changed?

She pouted.

Of course it was her responsibility to check, but she had been with Suigetsu-sama the all day until she lost him in the Pachinko.

She had looked frantically everywhere for him, but could not find him. She only stopped looking when she realized the time. She was on the verge of being late, she just had the time to make it to the office and checked her things before the beginning of the meeting.

But when she arrived to the office, she found no one but Ino working idly at her small crowded work station.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Ino had asked surprised. "Don't you know the meeting is at Suigetsu-sama's hotel?"

And Sakura had quickly run out taking the heavy luggage in which she had put everything she would need for her presentation with her.

She took an other look to her watch she was late... just a couple of minutes but it was enough to make a bad impression.

She gulped, her boss had never been one to forgive lateness and especially not the day of a presentation.

She bit her lips. He would surely gave her some kind of punishment, maybe he would even give the project back to Naruto. And all this would have been for nothing.

She took a deep shaky breath.

'Now is not the time to get overly emotional.' She berated herself.

She entered the hotel lobby a bit disheveled and walked up to the receptionist asking for the meeting place.

She eyed the flight of stairs she would have to climb through with her heavy bag and winced. She took a look at the elevators but none were currently at the lobby.

She quickly made her decision, heaving her heavy bag up, she began to run up the stairs, thanking all the deities she knew that she had decided to wear heel-less shoes that day.

She stumbled a bit when she finally arrived to the reception rooms Hall. She straightened herself up, trying to gather her breath back.

"In and out. In and out." Sakura muttered.

She was finally ready and opened the door quietly, ready to face an angry boss and an even angrier client.

But what she found was a laughing boss and a smirking Suigetsu-sama.

She looked around in astonishment.

Naruto was there.

'What is he doing here?' She wondered.

She heaved loudly, trying to grasp the attention of at least her boss but no one seemed to take any notice of her and that slightly annoyed her.

She was not used to that.

She had always been the center of attention: when she entered a room, people stopped talking to look at her. That was the way things were!

Sakura scolded as she watched Naruto go on with his presentation.

He took a glanced at her and winked before returning to his presentation.

And Sakura felt like a fool.

Naruto had saved her, again. Leaving her with time to adapt to the change of surrounding.

How many time did Naruto make a fool of himself so Sakura could be at her best, she had lost the count.

She bit her lips, looking down at her bag. She would have to thank him when she would have won the project over.

Because, obviously, there was no way that Naruto's presentation would be better than hers. No matter the laughs of her usually stoic boss, no matter the slight nods Suigetsu-sama were giving Naruto at each point Naruto made.

Her presentation could only be better.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in determination and began preparing herself for when her turn would come.

She muttered under her breath the sentences for her presentation, trying to put intonation in her whispers without disturbing Naruto.

She did not know how long it had taken Naruto to finish his presentation but she knew that by that time she was perfectly ready.

"Go ahead, Sakura." Naruto whispered to her. "Try to make them forget about my presentation, if you can."

Sakura frowned.

Why had Naruto said such a mean thing to her?

Naruto had never been mean to her! She wanted to pout and asked him why the change of heart but now was not the moment, she would do after the presentation.

She chased away any thought of Naruto's strange behavior and went back to presentation.

She tried her best: smiling her most seducing smiles at Suigetsu-sama, she tried to make them laugh with her.

But to no avail, her presentation was a total disaster.

They did not even attempt to make it look like they were trying to listen to her. They were simply ignoring her like she was an annoying background sound as they discussed strategy over Naruto design and efficiency for mass production.

And Sakura seethed silently in anger. As she tried every tricks in the book to get their attention. But to no avail. The more she tried, the less they seemed to listen.

"How long for the production of one of these, Naruto?" Her boss asked cutting her in the middle of her speech.

Naruto had the politeness to look somewhat embarrassed.

He did not look smug like Sakura would have imagined.

"Taichou (2)!" Naruto whispered. "Sakura is not yet finished."

"Who fucking cares!" Suigetsu exclaimed. "The choice is already made. I don't want to hear someone babbles on their shitty project."

And Sakura had to grit her teeth, angry at Naruto for gathering all the attention away from her.

……………………………

Naruto wanted to feel smug, he really wanted to.

But he could not.

He had won this fair and square, but still he was not able to really enjoy his win.

He had to find Suigetsu and give him a piece of his mind. Suigetsu had been beyond rude on this one surely taking out his anger on Sakura for Naruto's going back on his promise.

Of course, Sakura had been the primary reason of Naruto being unable to fulfill his promise but that was one thing to tell her off, that was an other to completely humiliate her in front of their Boss.

Suigetsu had literally slaughtered her presentation: tearing every bit of it apart, calling on every weaknesses, every flaws that even Naruto would have overlooked, had he made the presentation he had had in mind in the beginning.

He sat at the bar. Knowing that if he could not find Suigetsu, Suigetsu would find him. After all, Suigetsu was a beast.

"A Martini sunrise, please." Naruto asked for his favorite cocktail.

"Drinking without me?" A voice came from Naruto left.

Naruto looked contently at Suigetsu who was looking ready to devour him. He smiled smugly to himself.

He knew Suigetsu that much!

"You know you should not have been so rude to Sakura-chan." Naruto complained drinking his first glass.

Suigetsu made a sign to order yet an other cocktail for Naruto.

"The Bitch had it coming." Suigetsu justified himself. "She did the worst half-asses job that was ever proposed to me."

"You went too far nevertheless..." Naruto insisted. "What with picking on the clothes she was wearing."

"This type of red dresses are for Whore." Suigetsu answer matter-of-fact-ly thrusting a third glass in Naruto's hands.

"And her hair?" Naruto asked gulping down his cocktail.

"They are an eyesore you've to agree. The bitch must be brainless to sport that fucking color! If she wanted to bleach, she should have chosen Blond." Suigetsu answered preying on Naruto's neck.

"Not here." Naruto complained.

"An other." Suigetsu ordered. "Anyway, I seem to remember someone telling me I would have a piece of that ass after my mind was blew away... event that had still not happened. Would you mind?"

Naruto gulped his fourth glass down.

"It would be my pleasure." Naruto answered as he followed Suigetsu to the Men Bathroom.

……………………………

The Bathroom door swung opened but Naruto could not careless whoever had entered could go to hell. He was feeling damn nice kissing Suigetsu.

"When did that Happen?!" Sakura asked taken aback by the scene in front of her.

Naruto should have been somewhat worried that of all person, it was Sakura who had come in. But all he could think about was Suigetsu's lips on his, Suigetsu's hands on his ass -He had waited for that all day long and he attempted to relinquish into the feeling. Naruto blushed a deep shade of red as Suigetsu pressed him against his obviously very hard member.

He watched as Suigetsu turned around to face his co-worker.

"In Vegas, in the Bathroom." Suigetsu answered matter-of-fact-ly licking his lips in remembrance.

Naruto savored Sakura astonished expression, mouth slightly agape she looked like a giant carp or maybe that bizarre idiotic Pokemon MagiKarp.

Yeah, Sakura MagiKarp.

He giggled to himself at his own thought.

"Kiss me, ravage me, love me." He muttered in Suigetsu's ear taking great care to softly breath hot hear inside Suigetsu ear as he knew it exited the man.

He watched intently Sakura's angry face as she stalked toward the door.

"What happened in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Declared a half-drunk Naruto. "But no one say that there should not be a repeat else-where."

**……………………………**

**End**

**……………………………**

(1) Pachinko is a machines you play with metallic marbles and collecting the marbles you can win/buy prizes.

(2) Chief/Boss

Please, A review for this review hungry author.


End file.
